


Sticky Dicky

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Food Porn, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wanted some donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Dicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cillasstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt left at SPNKnk_meme http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37332686#t37332686

Jensen sighs as he sat back down on the couch, hoping his husband got back soon.

"Why do you give me cravings so late at night baby girl?" he asks softly rubbing his belly. He can remember mourning his once flat stomach, until he first felt their daughter move inside of him.

That tiny movement made the stretch marks, swollen… everything, and morning (noon and night) sickness acceptable prices to pay.

"I wonder what's taking your Daddy so long?" Jared had left a half an hour ago to go and get him some chocolate covered donuts and the corner store was only a ten-minute walk or a 2-minute drive. 

"He better be okay, I don't want to be a widower at 35," Jensen grumbles.

It was at that moment he could hear the rumble of the old pick-up his grandfather had let them; because 'Betsy has never let down the Padalecki family. Everyone in this family was taken to the hospital in her to be born. Except Jared.'

Jensen thinks it is high time to retire 'Betsy'. Family history be damned, he just knew the truck would die on the way to the hospital and there was no way he was giving birth on the side of the road, away from the promised pain killing drugs the doctor had promised him.

The site of his husband strolling in was enough to make his mind stutter and wonder what he had been thinking about before. **He would like it pointed out that he is not usually scatterbrained, but when his 6' 4" husband strode in with nothing on but his socks, shoes, and three delicious chocolate dipped donuts on his prominent erection… well, it was hard to think straight.** (No pun intended.)

"Whatever you do, don't try to do the helicopter. We'll wind up with donuts on the ceiling and I am _not_ scrubbing chocolate off the ceiling… again," was the only response that his poor brain could form.

"That was one time; and it wasn't my fault you forgot to close the bottle. You want the donuts or not?" Jared huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

He rolls his eyes at his overgrown baby and chuckles. "Of course I want my donuts… in bed. Go lay down and I will be right there."

Jared rushes off to comply. Well, rushed might be a bit of a fib. After all, a man can't really move too quickly while trying to keep donuts on his dick and his hands off. The goober.

Jensen makes his way to the kitchen and picked up a glass of milk to go with his donuts. Sweets deserve milk. Well, sweet foods do… minus pudding, Jell-O, fruits… okay, some fruits beg cream. Peaches especially. Fuck, now he wants peaches and cream. "Donuts and milk will have to make do, sweet pea."

He truly wants to laugh at the sight that greets him in the bedroom. Jared was laying down, hands behind his head, wiggling his eyebrows, while making his cock 'dance' around. "Look, I can hula-hoop with no hands!"

The laugh escapes him at the light-hearted words. "You're a dork, but I love you anyway. Now, sit still while I enjoy my treat. _If_ you manage to stay erect and you don’t touch me, I promise to clean all of the sticky stuff off of you."

"You had this planned from the start, didn't you?"

"Nope, I thought you would run to the corner store and get a bag of stale chocolate covered donuts; and I _never_ told you to wear my snack. You did this set this up yourself. Admit it, you _want_ me to eat them off your dick."

"Well, I may have been surfing Texts From Last Night earlier and stumbled across the idea."

"Uh huh, your fault; and now I get to expand on it. Stay still and stay awake."

Jensen slowly twists and tugs the first donut off. Making sure to give an extra twist, once it reaches the head. "Mm, yummy. A little salty, a little sweet, 100% delectable. I especially like the presentation. The ambiance is intimate, and unhurried. Why it practically _begs_ you to take your time."

He smiles as his husband lay there whimpering. Once he finishes half the donut, he smiles as he whispers. "I'm thirsty," he says in an off-hand manner. "I think it's time for a drink of milk. Remember stay still."

He wiggles his way further on the bed, glass of milk in hand, and then he pours a small amount of milk into Jared's bully button, before swooping in to lap up the liquid.

"Fucking hell, you're killing me baby."

"Not yet; and I promise, it will only be a little death."

Jensen stuffs the other half of the donut in his husband's mouth, before playing with the 'donut tower' again. "I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Goob," Jared replies, which he chose to, interpret as good.

"These donuts are really tasty. Just what your little girl wanted."

"Ba?"

"I'm not sure I can eat all three of them; and if I can't eat them, they go to waste. I hate wasting food. Also, if I get too full of sweets, I won't be able to lick all this delicious looking chocolate off of you; and I certainly won't be able to try the _creamy center_. Such a shame."

Jensen giggles, fucking _giggles_ , when Jared reaches down, grabs the donuts, stuffs them in his mouth, before looking like a chipmunk puppy wagging his… 'tail' for attention.

"Always so eager for attention. Remember, no touching," he warned as he laid down beside his husband, and then leaned in to lap at his stick treat.

"So sweet, but there is just a _touch_ of saltiness. I wonder what the _cream filling_ tastes like."

That was the only warning Jared got before his husband sucked him down like a starving man eating spaghetti. Minus the chewing, thank god. Jared reached down to run his fingers through Jensen's hair, only to have his hand swatted away.

He chewed faster on the donuts in his mouth, trying to get them down so he could talk (and not choke to death.) He let out strangled moan as Jensen deep throated him and swallowed a few times.

Jared finally managed to down the damned pastries just in time to give a warning. "Jen, you gotta stop, I'm fixing to…"

Jensen just moaned, went faster, and sucked harder at his husband's words. Pushing the man well beyond his limits.

After about a half a minute of nursing Jared's softening cock, the man finally hissed and tugged on his sweet tormentor.

"Need me to return the favor?"

"Nah, I had matters well in hand."

"Well, that's hardly fair."

"Don't care."

"Can I get you something?" Jared asked running his hands softly over Jensen's rounded belly.

"Yeah, two thing. I need peaches. Canned peaches in fruit juice."

"You're hungry again?"

"Nope, baby wants peaches and cream for breakfast."

"Okay, that's one, what's your other request?"

Jensen whined as he buried his head into his husband. "Will you go piss for me? You daughter won't stop kicking my kidneys; and I am too tired to go to the bathroom."

Jared laughed as he crawled out of bed and pulled Jensen to his feet. "Come on, I can't use the bathroom for you, but I can help you there and back. Then, how about we cuddle till morning?"

"Well, it's not perfect, but it's a start. A very good start."

~Fin~


End file.
